The Drunk Lives of The Floating City
by DarkRubySparks
Summary: Yuki suggests an idea, and everything goes nuts. Rated T for swearing, and other things. You've been warned.


**Note: This wasn't edited at all. If you want to see some OCs from The Floating City waste your time in the drunk life, proceed reading.**

**I ONLY WROTE YUKI. The others belong to who they belong to. *shot for laziness***

**The cast is gonna kill me...**

* * *

"Everyone! Meet me in the cafeteria now!" Yuki called out, running to the cafe.

"...why do I even put up with her harebrained schemes again?" Ryu questioned herself as she walked briskly to the cafeteria. _Oh right, they were classmates. And the girl was an SHSL too._

Aria sighed and wandered to the cafeteria. "Yes, Yuki-chan?" She said. If this was shippy, then she was gonna kill . It was probably shippy.

Ritsu ran towards the door of her room only to find it closed. She promptly ran into it and fell onto the floor.[RITSU'S OWN ROOM? YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG][I KNOW KILL ME I BRING GREAT SHAME TO THE DOOR RUNNING FAMILY] She sat there dazed for a moment before picking herself up, properly opening the door, and heading towards the cafeteria like Yuki had asked.

Rei laid in her bed, clutching her pillow tightly. She had a rather, _rude _awakening thanks to Yuki's call. Reluctantly, the escort crawled out of bed. _Just what are we doing...? I'm so tired... _With a small yawn, she made her way into her bathroom, taking a shower. She loved her showers despite not taking one before she went to bed as she would've liked to, they were really relaxing and helped ease the tension and stress that everyone at this school brought upon her. It was walking on eggshells with everyone not that she minded. This was the price of friendship and she was willing to pay, it's not hard after all. Once she was finished, she slipped on a new change of clothes, different from her usual attire as it was rather annoying having to wear the exact same thing every day before making her way to the Cafeteria. She of course locked her door because everyone here is a bit of a weirdo.

"What's the event for today...?" Rei inquired as she entered the room with a small yawn at the end. She took a seat on a table, finding them to be more comfortable than the chairs here. Especially since the _last _time she sat in school chairs.

Arata followed Yuki into the cafe because I'm too lazy to write this any longer.

Yuki sat on the table. "I have a proposition to you all!~" She announced.

"And what is that?" Arata asks, as he rolls around on the floor or something I don't know

"What do I gain from this proposition?" Rei asked, her eyes glinting in mischief. She was curious to say the least, however if there wasn't a sufficient gain for her, she had no intention of going along with this proposition.

"It isn't anything weird, like getting married or something, is it?" Aria asked, narrowing her eyes.

Arata suddenly felt horrified at the mention of marriage.

Izaya snickered when Aria mentioned marriage. "I bet you've got dibs on Yuki if that happened, right?"

"What?! N-no..!" Aria protested.

"More like you would have dibs on Ritsu, Izaya." Ryu deadpanned.

"I want to make a party tonight, at 8:30 PM. With food, drinks, and games of all sorts! We could all stay up late! Is that alright?"

"Depends. Do we have booze?"

"Yes. Is there booze?" Arata asks.

"IS THERE MINECRAFT?!" Aria immediately said, despite knowing there would be none.

"Oh-ho..." Yuki grinned mischiveously. "We have booze."

"But... I don't drink." Aria said. "Beer tastes gross." She continued. [Seriously beer is gross]

"Haha," Arata chuckles. "Then I'm in."

"It's gonna be my first time tasting it, so I'm just gonna do it, because I wanna try." Yuki admitted.

"Oh... Fun." Rei muttered, running a hand through her hair. _High school students and booze. What a glorious combination. What is this? Some kind of manga or anime...? __(Yes it is.) _She let out a soft sigh, laying down on the table. _I should've just stayed in my room... This is dangerous..._

"..." Ryu couldn't believe what she just heard. Everyone knows that high school students - SHSLs to boot - plus alcohol were the worst combination in history.

"But... still. Is there gonna be soda too?" Aria asked.

"Course!" Yuki answered.

"Okay then..." She said. "Where at?"

"Long as there's booze."

"We should go to the club," Arata suggests. "I know a guy who does fake IDs." [because of course he would]

"Pfft. You need a fake ID. Leave the booze to me... I got a guy."

"I'm certain your sources are inefficient. Leave the booze to me." Rei scoffed a bit, pulling out her PDA and cell, rapidly dialing a number and pounding in her keys. "What all do you want?"

"I don't wanna do fake IDs!" Aria said. "It's illegal!"

Yuki then whispered in Izaya's ear, something about wanting a fake ID for this.

"Oh, is that how it is?" Arata asks to Rei. He then pulls out his own phone, calling a number himself. "Hey, bud, we need stuff." [I dunno what stuff shut up]

"What kinds of booze is there?"

"I want a soda! Just lemonade!" Aria shrieked, unneccesarily loud.

"I can get us Champagne, Vodka, Gin, you name it. Tara has quite the collection." Rei informed, not taking her eyes off the screen. "She'll be here in five minutes. Someone go get the door."

"My guy'll be here in two." Arata smirks.

"One." _Ding dong._ "And there she is." With a mocking smile, Rei hopped off the table, making her way to the door and retrieving the requested booze from her manager. "Thanks Tara~!"[These guys must've been going FAR over the speed limit. Like, teleporting.] With that, she made her way back to the Cafeteria, carefully setting the array of bottles. "And here." She tossed a couple two litters to Aria and Yuki. "The soda." ((Just pick a soda you like or whatever.))

"I don't have a guy~!" Aria added.

"Dont worry, We have lemonade."

_Ding dong. _"...oh. Well there's my guy." Arata goes to the door, whatever door that ringing in a school, and promptly punches the guy out for being late.

"Yaaay!" Aria said. "Thank you!" She just had lemonade, but she didn't really care. It was non-alcoholic. She'd tried to drink before, and not only did beer taste terrible, but... yeah, she couldn't hold her liqour. At all.

"Like I said, I wana try some booze too. But thanks for the Fanta!"

"Just hold it for Aria. You're plenty welcome~"

Arata attempts to backflip out of the cafe, but instead faceplants on the closed doors.[Like Ritsu.][No, he's unique, got his own door faceplanting skillz][Ritsu's a trendsetter]

"Pffft." Rei attempted to stifle her laugh at the poor boy's failure but to no avail. "Are you alright...?" She inquired, making her way over to him and helping him up. "You kinda, fucked up your face there."

Aria just burst out laughing.

"Well, I better find a dress. See ya later~" Yuki gave her farewell, and ran out the door.

"No." Arata whines, before proceeding to pass out.

"Dress...?" inquired Ritsu.

"...What am I supposed to do with you...?" Rei mutters with a sigh. "I'll be back. Maybe. Most likely." And so, she drags Arata to his room so he could wake up and make himself look decent for once. Well, she didn't think he didn't look decent, rather better than decent but she wouldn't dare admit that especially not to her author's co-authors. With that finished, she made her way to her room, humming a bit as she picked out her dress for the night as well as matching accessories.

"I CLAIM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" Aria said, running to her room not to pick clothes, but instead draw.

Arata eventually rose from the dead. He backflips again, this time landing on his feet. He quickly remembers the party that was happening, so he puts together an outfit for the night. He goes into his closet, because they have closets now shut up, and pulls out a light gray blazer and pants, as well as a simple blue dress shirt. He also grabs a pair of gray, suede shoes. He grabs a blue handkerchief, folds it like a flower, and puts it in his breast pocket, with the part looking like a flower sticking out.

"Ah ha!" Yuki cheered, grabbing a dress, and running to her bathroom, putting it on. Along with some heels.

Ritsu returned to her room and stared at her reflection for a long time. She eventually decided to take off her coat and put on a tight, form-fitting vest as well as a bowtie and a pair of black dress pants.

In the end, Yuki had arrived with her hair straightened. She had on a flowing navy blue dress that somewhat sparkled in the light. They flowed down to her black heels that she was wearing.

Aria had spent no time picking an outfit, instead doodling. She hadn't even gotten changed. She would show up, wearing the exact same blue and white striped jacket, the same pair of shorts, even the same tennis shoes. She didn't care. She even carried around that stupid stuffed cat.

Rei strutted down the sidewalk, walking past the long ass line of 'non-listers' desperately trying to get in and hissing at her for cutting the line. Of course, she paid them no attention as she made her way to the front. (Fuck it, dude's name is Lonzo.) "Hello Lonzo~" Rei greeted the bouncer, flipping her hair a bit. She was well acquainted with this club as well as it's staff for one of her clients works here, he's actually part of the management staff, shocker. "If you'd excuse me..." She hummed, only to be blocked by the bouncer. "Uhm, Lonzo. _Move." _She said move with a lot of force before leaning up to him, whispering in his ear. "Or _else _your wife and kids are gonna be out of this city faster than you can say, Oops. Mmkai? Mmkai. Bye~~~"[BLACKMAIL ALWAYS WINS. I KNOW FROM, UH, PERSONAL EXPERIENCE.] With a small smile she strutted inside, flipping her hair a bit.

Arata came to the sidewalk soon after Rei. He passes by the line, which of course had people screaming at him and such, and goes up to the bouncer. He didn't know the guy, but, he can still get in these places. Arata pulls out his wallet, and flips it open, to where his ID lay. He showed the bouncer his ID, which very clearly said the name Inoue. I don't feel like making these two fight and shit, so Arata just knocked the guy out, and walked in.

Yuki walked up to the guard, and showed her "ID". She was let inside almost immediatly. "Well, that was easy." She muttered to herself, trying to find the others.

Aria hesitate when she got to vaguely near the gaurd. "Uh..." She said to nobody in particular. Okay, she had no ID, was with nobody, and was clearly underage. And going in was breaking the law, too. She grimaced, and just stood vaguely near the club, not going in. Arata came, knocked out the bouncer again, and let Aria in. Aria frowned, but hesitantly entered. "Sorry.." She said under her breath.

Ritsu watched as Arata knocked the bouncer out again for Aria. She daintily stepped over the guard's unconscious body and grinned as she strode into the club.

((Okay just like, post above this. If you haven't gotten inside yet. Mmkai? Mmkai.)) Rei huffed a bit, listening to this douche drone on and on and on about his stupid father's family business or some stupid shit like that. She wouldn't have sat with this dude if the others had gotten here already but she had to amuse herself some way. Plus he offered her a drink. "Oh. My. God. Gag me with a knife and shove it down my throat in boiling pit of lava." Rei exclaimed, completely annoyed with the dude. "You are just so _interesting, _please, tell me _more!" _She begged, sarcasm dripping down her words. "You know, you're as about as interesting as my aunt Honda[BUT NOT THE ZOMBIE TEACHER RIGHT] and her forty seven aunts. So how about you reevaluate your life, gather your shit, buy me some more drinks, leave, and just go drown yourself in your pathetic hopes and dreams. Mmkai? Mmkai. You're welcome." With an insincere smile, she waved him off, waiting for some guards to take his ass away and throw him out. _Figures, these guys are sooooo boring. I wish Ino-chan was here already..._

Arata walked into the club. He looks around for the others, but, the club was filled with people. With nothing else to do, he simply went to the bar, to get a drink. The bartender comes, and asks him what he wants. He asks for a beer idk what kind just something

Once Aria was inside, she did absolutely nothing. She stood by the door, fidgeting slightly, and glancing around the room, watching some of her friends but not doing anything. She didn't even drink her soda.

Yuki walked inside, and saw Aria. "Hey, Aria-chan!" She greeted.

Ritsu strode into the club with her hands in her pockets and a grin on her face. She made her way over to the bar and slid into a seat near the end.

Aria glanced at Yuki. "H-hi, Yuki-chan..." Aria said, still fidgeting.

"Ya coming?~" Yuki asked.

"I... I guess.." Aria said. "But I can only have soda, okay..?" She added. "I can't have alcohol... I, uh... don't hold it well.." She admitted.

"Alright, alright. I know." Yuki said, as she grabbed Aria's hand, and went to the bar to find her friends.

Aria followed Yuki, still nervous. She REALLY shouldn't be here, yet she was.

Ryu entered the club - late as usual - without even bothering to show the guy an ID. ((Yeah, she's just that good. Who the hell am I kidding - she works for the government. Sort of.)) She sighed as she entered the bar, roaming around trying to find her classmates, whom she was sure were dressed in weird outfits. Unlike her, who was dressed in her usual red blazer, black jeans and grey trench coat - without the white sleeves._ Who was the idiot who suggested this again?_

Signaling the bartender over, Ritsu ordered a lemon cooler and looked around as she waited for her drink to be made. Ryu was just now entering, and she spotted Arata and Rei sitting a few seats away from her at the bar. The latter seemed to be harassing some sketchy-looking man and Arata was ordering a drink from the bartender.

Arata continued drinking things as I go write a reply on the RP, like the actual RP

Aria frowned. "Um... where exactly are we going...?"

"To the bar, to meet up with our friends, course~"

"...Oh." Aria said. "They DO serve soda, right?"

Ryu caught a glimpse of Ritsu's silver hair out of the corner of her eye. Shrugging, she made her way over to the SHSL Hypnotist and sat down next to her, ordering a martini. (FINE. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE.)

Arata saw that Ryu and Ritsu had met up. Not knowing where anyone is, he backflipped[HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT WITHOUT BREAKING ANYTHING?][HE IS THE SHSL BACKFLIPPER] over there. I dunno. "Greetings, ladies." he greets like a total gentleman wow.

"Think so." Yuki answered, as she sat with the others.

"...Arata." Ryu nodded, sipping her martini. She wasn't a big fan of alcohol, but she could hold her own. For some time, anyway.

Rei glanced over the bar, noticing her classmates and decided it would be a more or less good time to greet them. Shooing away her next victim, she stood up and strode over to the bar. "Hey guys." She greeted, a genuine smile instead of the fake smile she always showed people. "Enjoying the club life?" She snapped Sebastian over, getting her usual, a glass of Sherry on rocks. She glanced over, noticing a familiar face. "Oh, excuse me for a moment. Abby!" She made her way over to the girl, hugging her and changing her expression. _I fucking hate you so much. _Read her expression as she pulled away and requested to have her removed. "Sorry about that. Had to get rid of some... _Garbage." _She says as she takes a seat next to Ryu.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Yuki greeted. "It's neat here. Nice music, too!"

Aria didn't look up. "Hey Rei-chan..." She muttered.

Arata greeted Rei back, and did another backflip or something I dunno

Ryu greets Rei with a gentle pat on the Escort's back, before giving Arata a "what-the-hell-don't-embarass-us" look and asked (read: ordered) him in no polite terms to "sit the fuck down and stop drawing attention".

"So, uh...What kind of drink should I get?"

Arata rolled his eyes, but stayed in his spot.

"...Are you sure you won't stick with a soda, Yuki-chan...?" Aria asked. "It's better for you... you can't get drunk..."

Rei glanced over her shoulder, noticing some girls oggling Arata. She held up a fork at them, mouthing a few not so polite words. _'I swear, if I catch your eyes on him again I will guarantee that your families will be destroyed and kicked out this state. Turn around.' _With her signature plastic smile, she turned back around, deciding to spark up conversation with her dearest friend. "So, Ryu. How's you and relationships?" She inquired.

"I got both!" Yuki reassured her.

"But... still... alcohol is bad..." Aria muttered.

"Cmon, I'm just tryiiing..." Yuki slightly whined. "Just a little?"

Meanwhile, Ritsu had been slowly sipping away at her lemon coolers. She had just finished her third one when she noticed the others and turned to peer at them with a sly grin. Getting the bartender's attention, she decided on something stronger this time.

Arata turns to where Rei had been looking, and sees some oddly scared girls, looking in the group's direction. Being the suddenly flirty person that he is, he winks at the girls, causing them to smile or something. Probably not. Considering the fact that death threats were put on their families.

"I've decided to give up." Ryu shrugged, replying Rei in her usual detached cool tone. "It's just too..." Not being able to find words to describe her thoughts, she took another sip of her martini.

"What? What about you and... Koto-kun...?" Rei inquired as she glanced back over her shoulder making sure that they weren't doing anything and unfortunately for them, they were still smiling. She takes a quick sip of her glass of Sherry before placing it back down. _'They just broke rule number one. They've got to go.' _"Oh Sebastian, could like, get rid of those girls over there. They're just so... Bothersome..." She emphasized the word bothersome as he signaled for people to drag the girls away. "But yes, more important things. I thought you two would be together... Like forever. I always thought you two were an extremely cute couple... Whatever happened to him anyways? Did he transfer or something...?"

"...Fiine..." Aria sighed. The whole time she hadn't looked up from her knees.

"So which one should I try first?" Yuki asked.

"Uh... what do you think sounds nice...? I don't know.."

"Hmmm...The cocktail sounds nice..." Yuki spoke.

"Then get a cocktail..." Aria said, sighing.

Yuki nodded, then turned. "Excuse me?" She called out to the nearest bartender. "Culd I have the raspberry cocktail, please?"

"A-and a lemonade, please..!" Aria added.

The bartender nodded, and started getting the drinks prepared.[Did you type oreo BY ACCIDENThow do you type a full word accidentally?I wasnt looking at keyboard, and p is next to o, soo...]

"So... uh... what do we do...?" Aria asked.

Arata looks around at the people he's with. _'Huh. I'm the only guy here. Wasn't Izaya going to show up?' _He looks around for said person, but couldn't find him.[HAREMINOUE TIME

Ryu adverted her eyes. She didn't exactly want to talk about it. "Um...yeah..." She said slowly.

"...That really sucks..." Rei couldn't help but throw an arm around the girl, after all she was considered her only girl friend and seeing her like this just fucked her up inside. "Well, you have me. Friends till the end. Ooh, let's dance Ryu-chan!" She decided for the girl as she pulled her off the stool and dragging her to the dancefloor, regardless whether she wanted to or not. _It's time to relax!_

Arata finally finished his beer, putting the empty bottle down. He sees Rei and Ryu go off to the dance floor, and looks around, seeing who is left. _'Hmm... should I?'_

"R-Rei!" Ryu exclaimed, slightly flustered. She couldn't dance, didn't dance and never wanted to dance. "I-I can't d-dance..."

"It's fine!" Rei exclaimed, slipping her hands in Ryu's and sliding her fingers inbetween the spaces. "I'll lead. Just follow my moves. We'll look sexy!" She gave her comapnion and apparently dance[you changed it.] partner for the night a reassuring smile before beginning to lead them to whatever was playing right now.((Ifudoudou))

I watched as Rei dragged Ryu off to the dance floor. She took another shot of whisky, motioning for the bartender to bring her another. _Perhaps this is a bad idea_, she thought. _Perhaps I should wait for my prior drinks to take their effects before consuming more spirits... or maybe I shouldn't._

A few minutes later, the bartender gave the drinks to the two girls. "Thank you!" Yuki thanked.

Aria stared at her lemonade. "..Thanks." She told the bartender.

"Damn it, Rei, we're not here to look sexy..." Ryu muttered, feeling uncomfortable, even as she followed Rei's movements. There was just too much attention, too many pairs of eyes on them, and too many people.

"Of course we are!" Rei chimed happily, twirling her partner a bit before pulling her close, almost intimately and nearing for a kiss. "We've gotta keep them interested plus, Ryu-chan is so cute when she's like this!" She gave her a another smile before pulling away to continue their tango. _This is so much fun...! I'm glad I came here tonight._

Ryu blushed, turning away. "S-Stop that, Rei. Everyone knows that you're with Arata." She said, though she couldn't stop herself from stuttering slightly. She disliked all the eyes on her, and most of them were from men too. She was bi, sure, but she hated pubs because all the males there acted like women were nothing but whores.

"Arata?" Rei asked before scoffing a bit. "That cheating. No good. Schmuck. Did you see the way those girls were oggling him? He was obviously trying for their attention. Fucking bastard. He pisses me off so much sometimes just oooh!" She spun a bit, allowing Ryu's arms to wrap around her briefly before pulling away again. "I mean, sure, I flirt around with lots of people but it's not like I have the intention of getting their attention. I just want their information for my side-job. It's just ugh! He frustrates me so much." She stopped for a moment, needing to take a breath. "...Sorry. He just ffffuuuu..." She didn't finish her thought as she rushed off to the bathroom, pushing past people.

"A-Ah, wait, Rei-!" Ryu exclaimed, seeing Rei rush off. She was left alone on the dance floor, in a mass of random unfamiliar people. _Oh god...why me..._ She sighed internally, before trying to make her way back to the bar. She dodged some weird looking guys, moving as fast as she could without regard to whether she was shoving or stepping on people. _I'm never ever entering a bar again. Next time, I swear I'll just get Tsuchida to buy a drink and bring it back to the lab for me._

Aria turned to look at Yuki. "So... what are we even going to do here...?" She asked.

"I guess I'll take this chance..." Yuki said, staring at her glass. "Well, bottoms up!" She then drank a sip.

Aria cringed. "Is it... okay..?"

"Hmmm...It has a bitter taste, yet its sweet." She observed. "It's pretty good, in my opinion."

"Oh. Enjoy then, I guess..." Aria said, sipping her lemonade.

"You want a sip?" Yuki offered.

Aria hesitated. "...Should I..? I mean... I shouldn't be drinking..." Still, it was tempting. She would be fine, right..?

"...Okay.." Aria said.

Yuki smiled, giving her the drink to sample.

Aria hesitantly tried some. "It's... nice..." She said, handing it back to Yuki. "Thanks.."

"No problem!" Yuki smiled. "Do you want any more? If you don't, it's fine."

"Well... would I be okay...?" Aria asked. "I mean.. I shouldn't be allowed..."

"I think you'll be OK, but it's your choice." Yuki spoke.

Aria pondered it for a minute, shrugging. "Aw heck. Can't do that much harm, can it?" She said. She called over the nearest bartender. "May I have one of whatever she had?" She asked, gesturing to Yuki.

After retreating to the bathroom, Rei washed her face at the sink. When she finished she stared at her reflection in the mirror long and hard, feeling irritated with both everyone and herself. All she was supposed to do was have fun and get drunk. Was that so hard to do? She really would end up becoming some sort of complacent housewife at this rate if she kept letting him dominate her thoughts. _You know what? Fuck it all. I. Am getting drunk as fuck tonight ain't nothing going to stop me. _With a haughty smile as she flipped a bit of her hair she exited the bathroom, making her way back to the bar. She ordered herself four shots of Gin, downing them almost immediately before returning back to the dancefloor and dancing like a college student.

A youth of around twelve or thirteen peered inside the building curiously. Well, curious of the people inside rather than the building itself for he had been there _plenty _of times before without his parent's knowledge. They'd kill him as well as his sister if they ever found out. With a smug smile, he darted about the room and rating people. _Mmmm... She's maybe about a 5... She's a 7.8... Oh, definitely a 2.1 Gross. _He was having a particularly fun time already and he hadn't even gotten to the drinking yet. He plopped down on an empty stool ordering himself a glass of raspberry lemonade. [GOD I LOVE THOSE.]((THEY SO DELISH))

The bartender smiled, and nodded, as he slid down two raspberry cocktails. Yuki drank the rest of her first one, ad grabbed her second. "Oh!" She then raised her glass.

"Thanks!" Aria said. "What's up, Yuki-chan?"

"A toast?" Yuki offered.

"To what?"

"Friendships sake." Yuki smiled.

Aria shrugged, lifting her glass. "Why not?"

"To friendship!" Yuki clicked her glass with Aria's, and drank down her cocktail.

Aria nodded, and drank hers.

Ritsu slammed her fist down on the counter. "Another!" she shouted. The bartender turned around, cleaning a glass in his hands. He quickly counted up the shot glasses on the counter in front of her, totaling them up to be around five or six. "Look lady," he said. "I really don't think you should be havin' any more of tho-" Ritsu interrupted him with a scoff and proceeded to dismiss his comment with a wave of her hand. "I am perfectly capable of consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Now, _another_, if I may!"

Ryu finally made her way to the bar where Yuki, Aria and Ritsu were at. "Stupid Rei..." She muttered, ordering a lemon cooler.

"What Ritsu-chan said! I'll have another of whatever this is!" Aria said. The bartender sighed and got her her drink, Aria grinning like an idiot.

"Um...Aria-chan? Isn't that...a little too much?" Yuki asked, concerned.

Aria pouted. "Nah! I'm fine~!" She announced. "These are nice!"

"Oh, what the heck. Screw it all, I'm gettin' another." Yuki chuckled, ordering some vodka.

"What's that?!" Aria asked, curious.

"It's this other alcoholic drink I heeard Rei-chan mentioned." Yuki explained.

"You are aware that vodka has extremely high alcoholic content?" Ryu questioned Yuki, but shrugged and resumed sipping her cooler. _Damn Rei...why did she leave me alone on the dance floor.._

"Ooohh..." Aria said, drinking what she already had and ordering yet another.

"Due to such high levels of the alcohol, I'll share with ya." Yuki offered with a giggle.

"Hmm..." Aria said. "Okay!"

"Children!" yelled Ritsu over at Aria and Yuki. "I would not recommend consuming such excessive amounts of alcohol during your first time drinking."

"You want some, then?" She asked.

Hachirou had been wandering IN A CLUB BECAUSE HE'S SECRETLY A PIMP OR SOMETHIN and came across some of his fellow students. Unaware of the illegal drinking taking place, he merely sat down as well and smiled softly. "...Oh, um, hello..."

Ritsu sighed and gestured at the seven empty shot glasses lined up neatly infront of her. "I have had plenty." she said. "I should cut myself before the effects kick in..." she muttered.

"...Hachi." Ryu acknowledged her classmate with a stiff nod. She had only consumed a single glass of alcohol and it wasn't even that strong (damn the martini). Finishing the lemon cooler, she motioned for the bartender to slide her a glass of tequila, wanting to forget about the incident with Rei earlier.

"Ohai, Hachi-kun!~" Yuki greeted.

"I'm not a child!" Aria said, pouting. "Hey, Hachi-kun!"

Rei strolled over to le group, having finished with her fun now and decided to plop on down in an empty seat.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Yuki greeted. "Want some vodka? Were ordering a a glass.~"

Hachirou blinked at the drinks rolling back and forth, before he tilted his head slightly to the side. "...Oh, is that a smoothie? Can I have one?..." he asked, taking off his cap before plopping it back on.

"Hey. No thanks. I'll be having myself a Bleeding Apple. Hey, Sebastian. Drink please." Rei snapped her fingers at the bartender, causing him to grumble a bit before preparing the drink. "...Would you like a taste~?"

Aria shook her head. "Not a smoothie!" She said simply. "Dunno what it's called!"

Ritsu groaned at Rei's [sass master powers], her face becoming slightly flushed. "Mistress Rei~! Why must you be so cruel to that poor bartenderrrr?"

"Sure!" Yuki agreed. She was informed that they ran out of vodka. Frick.

"Cruel?" Rei asked, arching a brow as Sebastian brought her drink. "I could never be cruel to Sebastian, he's my favorite. Isn't that right?" She mused, stroking his cheek tenderly before patting it lightly as if to send him away. "Alright, let's drink!" She took a sip of her drink before sliding it to Yuki.

Hachirou blinked. He wasn't stupid. After a moment he realized that the drinks going back and forth were probably alcoholic (considering they were in a bar...) and he chewed his lip puzzledly. _Aren't we minors?_... he wondered to himself.

Ryu downed her tequila in a single shot, liking the taste of the burning amber liquid. She called for another glass, and decided to mix the tequila with a vodka martini, only to find out that they no longer had vodka. "...mix it with whisky, then." She shrugged. She could hold her own when drinking - since everyone in the lab drank for celebration - but this time, she was aiming to get drunk.

"He's not your dog." she muttered to herself. "Why can't you treat people with some respect fur' once..?"

"Gotta be dominant! I don't... Don't uh..." She snapped her fingers a bit, trying to properly explain herself. "Like being uhm... Co...Com.. Complacent! Yeah! Be-Besides... Th-They like it, they're masochists!"

Yuki took a sip. "Oooh, nice!" She complimented. "Hey, scuse me? Can I have a Bleeding Apple as well?~" The bartender nodded, and passed her the drink. Yuki gave Rei back her drink.

Hachirou blinked apologetically at this 'Sebastian' before sighing and laying his head in his hands. "...Um, by the way, guys... Do you have a designated driver or anything?..."

"Don't be so sure, Rei." Ryu sighed, before downing the mixture of tequila and whisky in a single shot (again). That alcoholic rush was amazing, but she probably shouldn't take any more. "Wait. Let's go to a private room. And no, Hachi. We don't."

"Our designated driver shall be none other than myself!" [HELP]((OMG NO))[OH GOD HELP US, WE'RE DOOMED][Not doomed. SCREWED.]Rei declared, placing a loose fist to her chest. "I'm the only one with a license and... My driving gets waaaaaay better when I'm tipsay! Also! If' they're not M, then turn 'em!" She giggled lightly as she downed her drink before ordering a Red Headed Slut and downing that as well.

Aria shook her head. "I walk!" She said.

"Dude. I dont have liscense." Yuki answered rather bluntly.

"I'm 15, I have a license - pulled some strings, so don't ask - and let's go to a private room. NOW." Ryu stood up and made her way to the second floor of the club. (Damn typos)

"I'm too youuung! I got a bicycle though!" Aria announced.

Hachirou decided at this moment that he was definitely not going home with this group if Rei would be driving, and mentally determined that he would have one of his friends drive him home instead. Maybe Chuu or Zukamime.

"I was just gunna' call a taxi or somethin'" slurred Ritsu, laying her head on her arms. She watched Ryu stumble her way upstairs. "Mistress... Maiden... Misden... where ya' goin'?" Sliding out of her bar seat, she trailed Ryu upstairs.

Rei hadn't been paying attention, she was too busy gripping Sebastian's leg in her now drunken stupor. "Seeeebaaaassssstiaaaaaan, I want to plaaaaaaaay!" She whined as he tried to kick her off. "...Please remove her from my leg..." He asked her friends, still trying to shake her off.

"O-On it, Ryu-chaaaan~" Yuki called out, after grabbing a crate of cocktails from the bartender. She dragged Rei with her.

"Aww, I was still thirstyy~!" Aria complained, getting up to follow Ryu.

Hachirou followed hesitantly, a little worried that the rather intoxicated high school students would end up jumping out a window and breaking their necks should he leave them unattended.

"Nuuuuuu... Sebastian! What about our three kids and our pet dooooooog?" Rei cried out as she was dragged away, reaching for him desperately. "I thought we had something shorrrrt? Something shoort and uselessss...?!"

After a few quick words to the bouncer guarding the second floor (which comprised of threats and the promise of getting the owner to fire him if they didn't let her and her friends through)[Seems legit], Ryu entered the largest private room avaliable. "Don't bother getting hosts." She told the bouncer, who then left the room, before she plopped down on a red sofa.

"Neaaaaaat...~" Yuki stated in awe, still in [somewhat] a drunk state.

Hachirou sat quietly on a chair. "...So, um, what are we doing here?..."

Aria entered after Yuki and Hachi. "Ooooh... this is niiiice~!" She chanted.

"We doing spin the bottle, right?" Yuki smirked.

Rei sat in a chair, running a hand through her hair. "Spin the bottle? Whoooooo!" She tossed her hands up in the air, excited for the game.

"What's that?!" Aria asked excitedly.

"...fine." Ryu agreed.

"A game of *hic* kissin." Yuki answered.

"...Spin the bottle?... Isn't that some American game?..." Hachirou asked curiously.

"Oh! Okay!" Aria said. "Hachi-kun, is there a problem with Americans?!" She said, pouting.

Hachirou shook his head and waved his hands placatingly. "...No, no! I was... I was just wondering if that was where the game originated..."

"Okay!" Aria said, waving back despite Hachi not actually waving legitimately.

"I think... Hachi's just nervous cause he's the only piece of man candy here..." Rei noted, leaning over to poke his cheek with a smile. "Haaaachiiiirouuuuu~"

Ritsu laid on the ground, spreading out her limbs like a starfish. "Whatever let's just commence the game~"

"Oooohhh... Waaait, wasnt Izaya-kun comin here?"

Aria sat on the floor, grinning like an idiot.

Ritsu sat up, staring drowsily at Yuki. She remained silent for a moment, lazily blinking at the musician. "SCREW IZAYA" she suddenly yelled, rearing her head back. "He's always flirting around with other girls ESPECIALLY YOU 'nd I DON'T LIKE IT." With that final comment, Ritsu slumped back onto the floor.

Hachirou blinked, wondering if he should comment on the unnecessary wave or the random poking, before deciding against it. "...Um, thanks, I guess?..." he replied to Rei, unsure if that had even been a compliment.

"Eh, he jelly, I guess. NOW LETS PLAY~"

"No thanks, not interesteeed!" Aria yelled to Ritsu.

"You're welcome. But-But you should stop that little old sh-shy act... We know you're a real bed rocker on the inside. Hachirou the player. Has girls left and left... and... left... Right... Diagonal... The point is! You've got girls in the palm of your hand... And... And... You need to SHARE!" Rei leaned back, throwing her hands up in the air. "Play!"

"Let's just start." Ryu commented, passing a bottle to Yuki. Honestly, she and Hachi were probably the only sober ones...though the whisky/tequila mix should be taking effect soon. Probably.

Hachirou flushed at the first half of her sentence and coughed awkwardly, unsure exactly how to reply. "...Um, I can promise you that I've never had a girlfriend..." he protested.

Yuki then spun the bottle. "Cmon, gimme a good ooone~"

Rei giggled a bit, slapping Hachi in the back lightly. "Hahahahaha! You don't have to have girlfriends just uh... Uh... Girls in general! Hachi you-you dog you... Don't even... Give em titles... He-Heartbreakah! Spinny spin spin..."

It lands on Ryu. "Hmmmm. You ready, Ryu-chan?"

Aria simply watched, giggling like an idiot.

"...No." Ryu sighed. "But we might as well get it over with." She walked over to Yuki.

Yuki then kissed her quickly. "Whos next?~" She asked once they broke apart.

Hachirou looked away ashamedly with an awkward cough, but a part of him couldn't admit that he shipped it. Somewhat.

Aria clapped happily. "Yaay! They did iiit~!" She said/

Ryu quickly moved away. "It's my turn to spin, I guess?" She took a random bottle of alcohol on the table and drunk some. _Please, let me get drunk already..._

"Aight! Then spin it!" Yuki cheered.

Ryu spun the bottle accordingly.

It lands on Rei. "Niiiiice!~" Yuki called out.

"Ohohohohohoho..." Rei hummed, amused at the odds. "Now guys, don't think this means I don't love everyone equally... Everyone can have some loooooove. It's a free uh... Club!"

Ritsu snickered hysterically.

Hachirou peeked out from between his fingers, a little chuckle escaping his lips. _...Oops... Well, I can see it happening when they're not intoxicated..._

Ryu blushed slightly, feeling awkward. Why did the bottle have to land on Rei...?

"Get ready Ryu-chan!" Rei grinned, making her way over to the tactician. "One.. Two" Not even bothering to count to three, the brunette forcefully pressed her lips together, not bothering to wait before slipping her tongue into Ryu's mouth and exploring the other's mouth completely and enjoying the taste of her alcohol.

Ryu was caught off-guard, and could only let Rei do as she pleased. Almost involuntarily, her hands moved up the Escort's back even as she let out a soft moan.

"I DUNNO IF I SHIP IT~~!" Aria announced randomly.

"I DOOOO~"

"YOU SHIP EVERYTHING!"

"SHAAAAADD*hic*UUUUUUP"

"DON'T FEEL LIKE IIIIT~!"

"Ah, waddevah. At least dont ship selfcest."

"That's a thing..?!"

"Yeaaaah."

Before she could really get into it, Rei being the tease she was immediately broke it off. "No no no~ You can't get it all in one go~" She mused with a wink before sitting back down in her seat. "Ahh... Ryu-chan is so tasty... My turn right?" As she said this, she placed a finger on her lips, feeling them over and thinking about the heated yet extremely shortened kiss she just shared with her dear friend. It was... _Intoxicating._

Ryu flushed, turning away from Rei. _She's with Inoue, so she's out of bounds._ She quickly finished another bottle of what appeared to be whisky, though at this point in time she couldn't care anymore.

"Spinny spin spin... Who's the next victim~~~~" Rei mused, spinning the bottle as she giggled happily.

It lands on...Aria.

"A-Ah... Aria-chan..." Rei gasped a bit before shifting a bit in her seat, ending up in a rather provocative sitting position. She glanced away, blushing a bit as she held a hand to her chest. "T-Try... N-Not to be too rough... Pl-Please...?"

"hm? What do you need?" Aria chanted.

"Psst..." Yuki whispered to Aria. "You're kissing Rei-chan."

"I am? Okay!" Aria said, quickly kissing Rei then sitting back down. "That good?"

Rei pouted a bit, huffing. "No. Not at all." She ran her hands over her body, "I didn't I didn't get excited... Hmph."

"Eh?" Aria said. "What's that mean?"

"Your kiss wasn't fun... It saddens me."

"I believe it's Aria-chan's tuuuurn~"

"Oh. OKAY!" Aria said, spinning the bottle like she was supposed to.

It lands on Ritsu.

Ritsu slammed her fist on the ground and laughed loudly. "Tis' fate!" she yelled with a grin.(("INTERESTING!"*shot*))

"Okay..?! I can do that! I think!" Aria yelled. "But she's gotta get up and come over here!" She said, folding her arms and pouting like a small child.

Ritsu got to her feet and stumbled over a few steps, nearly collapsing on the spot next to her.[I think she's had a few too many drinks, guys!][NONSENSE] She grabbed Aria by the shoulders and locked her lips with with the artist's.

Aria pulled away quickly, before passing Ritsu the bottle. "Your turn!"

"You're so boringggggg!" groaned Ritsu, taking the bottle from Aria. She spun the bottle recklessly on the ground.

It lands on Yuki.

Ritsu blinked lazily at the bottle before looking up and seeing the person it was directed at. Her eyes widened in realization. "YOU!" she yelled, pointing at Yuki. "You're that one mistress... maiden... lady... PERSON- that Sir Izayayazaya always goes for. I'm'not crazy or 'nything! I found him shirtless with you!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Actually, I think hes going with you. He was shirtless because he got a ketchupupupup stain, and I washhed it." Yuki slurred. She stumbled over to Ritsu, and kissed her.

"Izaya-kun's ALWAYS SHIRTLESSSS!" Aria chanted. "He can' be bo'ered to put his shirt on!"

"That's not fair! I was with him shirtless too! And it wasn't no stain, well on anyone's clothes that is. Bwahahahahaha!" Rei fell out of her chair, laughing.

Ritsu leaned her head back and let her arms fall limp. "He's so mean to me!" she sobbed. "He dosn't care about me all he wants is his stupid hahrem."

"Harerem! He has a harererem! With lots of girlies! I'm not in he haremrem!" Aria said.

"I think he-hed want y-you as his maiden. Lady? Mistresseses?" Yuki trailed off, before sitting. "Well, my turn!" She spun the bottle.

It lands on Rei.

"Whaaaaat?" Rei asked, sitting up, noticing the bottle. "Man, if you just wanted a kiss man, just ask me man. [REI CONFIRMED FOR CHUU V2.5]Gosh, man. Can you guess who I am man? Nevermind, man. Just lemme get them lips, man."[yep, definitaly Chuu] With that, she waltzed over to Yuki, crawling into the girl's lap and forcing her lips against the younger's, slipping her tongue inside just like she did Ryu before pulling away in the next instant. "That's all you get. _For now" _She sat back down in her seat._ [DUN DUN DUUUUUN]_

"YOU SOUND LIKE CHUU-KUUUN!" Aria announced. "I CAN DO THAT TOOO! MAN MAN MAN MAN MAN MAAAAAAN WOMAN!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Ryu said calmly. Her mood seemed to have stabalised, and she was twirling an empty bottle in a single hand. Picking up another bottle, she downed that one, before placing both bottles down on the table. "Who's next? And Aria...?" She turned to face the girl. "Shut up. Your screams are annoying me."

"You are, silly~"

Aria pouted. "Meanie!"

Rei leaned over, spinning the bottle once again.

The bottle landed on Aria.

An uncharacteristic smirk crossed Ryu's face. "Good. Shut her up, Rei." She commented coldly as she drank from another bottle of alcohol.

"I do not wish for your boring kisses. You may kiss my hand." Rei held her hand out and turnd away, refusing to allow the girl to press her lips against hers. If there was no fun in it, she wanted no part in it.

"Denieddddddddddd~" jeered Ritsu from the side.

Aria pouted. "You hate meeee!" She whined.

Rei let out a sultry laugh. "No no no. If I hated you, I would've had you removed from this club. I just do not wish for your borrrrrrring afffections." She shook her hand a bit. "Now kiss it."

"Okay..." Aria obeyed, before sitting back up. "Dooooneeeeee!"

"You're next, Aria. Get it over with." Ryu commented coldly, downing a fourth bottle of whisky.

Aria pouted. "You'rere all being so meaaaaan!" Aria said, spinning the bottle

"And I don't give a fuck." Ryu threw the empty bottle in her hand at Aria, missing the girl by inches on purpose. "Now shut up."

It lands on Yuki.

"Heck yeeeeaaaaah!" Yuki cheered. She walked over to Aria. "Ready?"

Aria randomly started crying for a few seconds when Ryu threw the bottle, but stopped. "Yaaay! Yuki-chaan~!"

"I'll take that as a yes.~" Yuki assumed, locking her lips on the artist's.

Aria probably woulda grinned if she wasn't too busy kissing someone. But you get the idea.

After a bit, Yuki broke the kiss. Then, she whispered something to Aria, before heading to her seat, and spining the bottle.

It somehow landed on Aria.

"OK, it must be official: We're soulmates." Yuki half-joked.

"Hurry up and finish it." Ryu rolled her eyes. "Or the rest of us will die of boredom."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Yuki walked over to Aria again, and kissed her. Again.

Aria pulled away after a few seconds, although noteably longer then what the others had gotten. "Let's give the rest a tuuurn, okay?"

Yuki nodded. "I think I'm collapsing in threeeee..twoooo..ooooone..." Then, as if on cue, she passes out.

"Guys, Yukiki-chan fell aslep!" Aria said, spinning the bottle again

It landed on Ritsu.

Ritsu groaned. "But she's such a boring kisserrrr!" she pouted, flopping back onto the floor.

"Deal with it." Ryu streched out on the sofa, starting on a fifth bottle.

Aria groaned. "Not my fault I've never kissed people before!" She whined. (it totally is) [step one- stop being annoying. Oh wait, Aria doesn't know how. Nevermind.]"You all hate meeee!"

"Maybe. Now get on with it." Picking up an empty bottle, Ryu spun it around in her master hand (she's right-handed). "Or this will be smashing into one of your heads."

"No killing people! No mureerders!"

"Next." Ryu said threateningly.

"W-who caaaaaaaaares if we die." moaned Ritsu from the floor. "Its'not like it matters anyaway!"

"I said, _next_." Ryu threw the bottle at Ritsu, missing the hypnotist by a few centimeters this time. "Now." She glanced around - Hachi, Yuki and Rei were all asleep. _They can't hold their liquor... _Glancing around once more, she realised that Ritsu too was asleep. "..." She sighed, before turning to the Artist. "Since there's only two of us, what do you want to do?" She asked coldly.

"I dunno!" Aria said cheerfully. "Why'd they all fall asleeeep?"

"...they obviously can't hold their liquor." Ryu arched an eyebrow, before getting an idea. "Alright, we'll modify the game slightly. One of us spins the bottle, and if it lands on a sleeping person, then we'll have to do a forfeit. If it lands on the other person (who's awake), then we kiss them. Simple enough?"

"Yep!" Aria said. "But what if it land on yourself?! Or the wall?!"

"...forfeit." Ryu rolled her eyes, tossing the bottle to Aria. "You start."

Aria nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Rei. "Forfeit!" She announced.

"Alright. Your forfeit is to...take off your jacket." Ryu smirked. "Any forfeit is possible as long as it is set by the other person." Grabbing the bottle, she spun it.

As Ryu did that, Aria shrugged and took her jacket off and sitting on it, putting her bag back on after.

The bottle landed on Hachi. "...forfeit." Ryu shrugged, tossing the bottle to Aria.

"UUuummm... you can... uh... dance the funky chicken..?" Aria said lamely.

Ru gave Aria an incredulous stare. "I'm sorry? I've never even heard of such a thing. Besides," She added with a glare, "I. Don't. Dance."

Aria simply stared. "Whaaaat? You haven't? Ohhh..." She frowned. "What do you do if you don't do the forfeiiiit?!"

Ryu rolled her eyes and started drinking her sixth bottle of alcohol. She recognised the firery taste of tequila, before a faint smirk crossed her face. [six probably isn't a good thing for a high schooler][it isn't, but she's used to drinking copious amounts] Leaving the half-finished bottle on the table, she walked over to Aria and pressed her lips to the other's, sliding her tongue inside the other's mouth, resisting the urge to let her hands roam the other's body. After a few moments, however, she backed off. "You do _that_." She said slyly.

Ryu sat back down on the sofa, with a wicked smirk making its way onto her lips. "Aria - let's change the rules. If the bottle lands on a sleeping person, then we kiss them as usual but we also have to do a forfeit." She decided that the artist would make a good uke, but perhaps said artist should be left for someone else. Perhaps the musician.

"Um... okay... but that's not a very nice thing to do, is it? Kiss them while they're sleeping...?" Aria said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Ritsu. "Do I hafta..?"

"I'll be doing it too." Her heterochromatic eyes fixed on the artist. "Or do you wish to do the forfeit and kiss me in Ritsu's stead?" She asked with an amused air.

"O-oh... uh... but..." Aria didn't really have a reply to that. "But.. won't she get mad...? Ritsu-chan's really scary..!" She made up an excuse randomly. A very lame, excuse.

"What they don't know can't hurt them." Ryu now had a positively evil smile on her lips. "Now, which will it be?"

Aria sighed and very quickly kissed Ritsu, before running back to her seat. "A-are you happy now..?"

"That...was no fun. Not in the slightest." Ryu grumbled, pulling off her hair tie and running a hand through her black (and single strip of red) locks. Taking the bottle, she spun it, with the bottle landing on Rei.

"Well she IS asleep!" Aria said. "I can't do too much to a sleeping girl! She'd wake up!"

"..." Ryu shrugged, before finishing her sixth bottle. The alcohol had started affecting her, for when she walked over to Rei, she was slightly unsteady on her feet. But she managed to walk over there, before she pressed her lips to Rei's. Like she did with Aria, her tongue slipped past Rei's lips and she thoroughly explored the other girl's mouth, before she drew back. She then placed the Escort on a sofa -ignoring everyone else- before sitting down on her original sofa and tossed the bottle to Aria. Though her aim was slightly off and the bottle nearly took off Aria's head.

"Spin it already." Ryu said, feeling an urge to kill the other girl for being so slow.

Aria sat for a moment, but spun the bottle, which landed on Hachi. (Really wtf) [You typed it, not me]"Do I have to keep kissing them while they're asleep?" Aria complained, glancing to Hachi.

Ryu rolled her eyes, before throwing another empty bottle at Aria, intent on taking her head off. "Shut up. If you don't want to, fine. You have two choices: either you strip or you kiss me instead. Fair? Fair. Now, pick."

"...I'll... I guess I'll have to kiss you... I don't wanna go around in my underwear" Aria replied, pouting and folding her arms.

"More like you don't want to kiss Hachi." Ryu shrugged. "Get it over with and I'll spin next."

Aria grimaced, but went ahead and kissed Ryu. Exactly the same as everybody else(Minus Yuki, who she didn't run away from immediately). "Your turn..."

Ryu shrugged. "I can see why the rest say that you're not a good kisser." She spun the bottle, which landed on Ritsu. "..." She stumbled over to Ritsu, before pressing her lips to the hynotist's. It was a quick one, however - she had no intention of incurring Izaya's wrath. Drunk or not, she was a tactician and she was not stupid. She stumbled back and all but collapsed onto the sofa.

"You okay?" Aria asked.

"Shut it." Ryu snarled softly. "I'm fine. Get on with it."

"Nah! I don't wanna!" Aria said, but she spun[STOP CORRECTING MY LANGAUGE](BUT LET CRIMSON DO IT) the bottle anyway. (WHEN DOES SATOMI CALL HER)[WHEN YOU ROLEPLAY SATOMI CALLING HER]

The bottle landed on Ryu, and Aria groaned in frustration.

Meanwhile, somewhere awfully quiet had it not been for the horror movie playing and Ami's occasional screams, Satomi stared at her phone, calling Aria.

"Well well." Ryu stares at the bottle, before sighing. "I'll let you off this once."

Aria sighed in relief, when her phone rang. "Can I answer this?" She asked Ryu, not even bothering to take out her phone yet.

"Go ahead." Ryu shrugged, starting on a seventh bottle. She was past caring.

Aria nodded in thanks, getting up and standing a few steps away from Ryu, and answering the phone. _"Hellooo?"_ She said cheerfully.

_"Hey, Aria-chan!"_ Satomi replied, glad Aria was here._ "Hey, where ARE you, anyway?"_

_"Hey, Satomi-chan!" _Aria said. _"I'm at a club with Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan and Hachi-kun and Ritsu-chan and Rei-chan! But they all fell asleep except Ryu-chan!"_

Satomi's eyes widened in pure horror. _"I'll be right over!" _True to her words, she told Ami she was going somewhere and ran to the club, hoping they weren't too drunk. Besides, who would drive them home?

Aria grinned. _"Okay!" _She replied, hanging up and sitting back down.

"...who was that." It was a statement, not a question. Ryu's slightly glazed eyes fixed on the now-empty bottle - feeling a sudden rush of irritation, she hurled the bottle at the wall, where it promptly shatted. _Who does that bastard think he is? He just left without a word, and left me to pick up the pieces...I hate him. I hate him so much._

"Satomi-chan!" Aria told Ryu. "She says she's coming oveeer!"

Ryu let out a soft huff as she threw another empty bottle at the wall, watching it shatter into shrapnel and glass dust. "Damn him." _I hate him so much...and I hate Rei for making me remember. Fuck them all. _

"Ryu-chan, you're making a mess." Aria pointed out. "Someone's gotta clean that up." She gestured to the masses of broken glass around the room from where Ryu had been throwing bottles at the wall. And at people's heads, but missing.

"I don't care." Ryu snarled, before hurling another empty bottle at the wall, this time with significantly more strength. "I don't fucking give a shit. I hate him so much. And I hate Rei for reminding me of him."

"Hey, what's uuuup?" Satomi asked, barging in. "Okay, who's drunk?"

"Everybody!" Aria said to Satomi. "Apparently! And Ryu-chan's making a messss! AND THROWING BOTTLES EVERYWHEEEEREEE!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryu screamed, throwing a bottle, intent on taking off Aria's head. And of course, she missed. Again. "I don't fucking give a shit - just leave me be!"

"Ryu-chan, is something bothering you?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Aria ducked out of instinct. "MEANIE! No killing people!"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Ryu snarled at Satomi, despite it being highly obvious that something was wrong. She picked up another bottle and threw it at the wall once more. ((I just realised that her butt is still on the sofa lol.))

"Okay, okay..." Satomi sighed, and walked away... Before walking back a few seconds later. "Of course there's something wrong."

"Ryu-chan, I think you drank waaaaaay too much~!" Aria announced, watching Ryu throw more and more bottles.

"Just leave me be!" Ryu stated a bit more agitatedly, before picking up a new unopened bottle of whisky and drinking it.

"...It might just be all the drinking." Satomi said, throwing the bottle at the wall before realizing what she did. "...Oops."

Aria frowned, watching Ryu drink. "No mooore! You forgot to shaaare! And Satomi-chan hasn't had anything!"

"We're the fucking SHSLs. We're rich." Ryu rolled her eyes, before glaring at Satomi for having the bottle all but ripped out of her hands. She picked up an empty (and miraculously not smashed) bottle from the carpeted floor and hurled it at the wall. _That fucking shit can just go die. And Rei should burn too, for bringing it up. And Izaya needs to burn for being a fucking asshole. And Inoue needs to burn for cursing like some random whore._

"I'm here to make sure someone's sober enough to drive everyone back. Namely, me." Satomi explained.

"I'm not riiich!" Aria said to Ryu. "I got no moneeeyys!" She said.

"Wait, just HOW many bottles did everyone have?" she asked, noticing Aria's... behavior.

"Uuuum... Not many! I didn't drink up here! Just three glasses of whatever Yuki-chan had or something~!" Aria told Satomi.

"Seven bottles, a shot of tequila, two martinis and a lemon cooler." Ryu recited perfectly, despite being drunk. She was still sitting on the sofa, with Rei on the sofa beside hers'. "Ritsu had seven glasses and a few lemon coolers, Rei had four gins and a few more drinks and Izaya...I don't know."

Satomi stared at Ryu in surprise. "What DID Yuki and Aria have, anyway?"

"...I don't know." Ryu sighed. She was tempted to start on an eighth bottle, but...never mind.

"..Alright, then." Satomi lied down and eventually fell asleep, hoping they would keep themselves in control long enough for her to rest.

"..." Ryu facepalmed. "Can we get another private room?" She asked no-one in particular.

"Why?" Aria asked. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Too many people here." Ryu sighed. "Also, it's immoral for so many people - dressed indecently to boot - to be sleeping while I want to drink."

"Oh. You'll hafta ask someone, I dunno! I've never been to one of these before~!" Aria said. "I don't mind the sleeping people though!"

((Aria is too innocent. Ryu is basically...never mind.))

"I'm leaving for another room...or not." Ryu stood up, but sighed when she realised the inconvinence. "Fine, I'll stay." She glanced at the sleeping students, before removing her trench coat in a single fluid movement before draping it over Rei and sitting back down on the sofa. _Goddamn it, they come up with such a teasing game and there's no-one to finish it with..._

Aria laughed slightly. "Awww! Do you like Rei-chan?"

"...Not in the manner you're thinking of." Ryu said, tilting her head back. The effects of the alcohol were really starting to intensify, no doubt thanks to the seven bottles she drank. "She's just...a...friend?" Her sentence ended in a question, but she really couldn't care less.

"I think you doooo!" Aria teased. "You do, don't ya?!"

"I don't..." Ryu shifted her position so that she was lying on the sofa. "So what about you and Yuki?"

"Yuki-chan'll be SOOOO happy when she finds out! I think she ships it!" Aria said.

"She'd better not." Ryu deadpanned.

"She wiiiilll~!" Aria mocked.

"Fucking shut up, bitch." Ryu snarled.

"I'm only tellin' the truth!"

"That statement in itself is a lie." Ryu turned to stare at the dark-coloured ceiling.

"I don't lie, Ryu-chan! Lying is baaaad!"

"You just lied again." Ryu said monotonously, but she knew that it was a lost cause. After all, she was the one lying to herself. She did have feelings for Rei, and she knew it. But her best friend was happier with Inoue, and so she chose to keep silent.

"About lying being bad? That's silly! And I STILL don't liiie!"

"You just did- argh whatever. Shut up." Ryu snarled. She hated being proved wrong.

"Ooooh, am I right then?!"

((Aria does not understand what it means to NOT annoy people.))[Yep.]

Ryu turned her head to glare at the artist. "Shut. Up."

Aria's expression suddenly turned more serious. Not Chuu-standard, though. ((Expected.)) "Why don't you tell her?"

"...She'll be happier with Arata." Ryu finally admitted.

"So? You should at least tell her. Get it off of your mind." Aria told her.

"Please." Ryu let out a cold laugh. "I don't think Rei's even bi."

Aria shrugged. "Again, at least she'd know."

"Yeah, and she'd probably hate me for the rest of eternity." Ryu covered her eyes with the back of her right hand. "It's the most probable outcome."

"...I don't think Rei-chan of all people would... But still... I get you. But if you ever get the courage, then..."

"Probably never."

"Seems that way, huh?" Aria said. "Anyway... I still ship it."

"Don't." Ryu felt like facepalming, but refused to do so. "Please don't."

"Sorry! I can't stop myself from shipping it! You'd be adorable together!" Aria chanted.

"Of course not. Don't be foolish." Ryu said. "Everyone knows that Rei would be better off with Inoue. Besides, they like each other."

((Only because I didn't feel like reading all of that)) Rei let out a small groan, attempting to sit up only to fall back down, running a hand through her hair. "...My head hurts..." She held up a hand reaching for a glass of water with an aspirin that did not exist. "...Where's my water at...?"

Aria was about to make another comment, when Rei woke up. "Mornin' Rei-chan! Except it's not morning!"

"It's nowhere near here." Ryu said, pointedly looking at anywhere but Rei. She was not going to mention that she had kissed the Escort when she was asleep because of that bottle. Nope, she definitely wasn't. She was also not going to mention that it had been a French. Most definitely not.

"Do you want a glass of water? I think the bar sells some? Maybe?"

"...I'll go get some..." Rei muttered, keeping Ryu's trench coat covered around her as she somehow continued to walk like a normal person in her heels. "These heels are too loud..." She muttered as she made her way downstairs.

"It doesn't sell any water." Ryu sighed. "Just alcohol."

"I got a lemonade!" Aria told Ryu.

"Lemon does not counter alcohol." Ryu rolled her eyes. "It's actually probably worse."

After she finally made her way downstairs, Rei waltzed over to Sebastian, not caring that she was stepping on people her happened to fall asleep. Actually, she kind of stomped on a few of them just to piss them off. _It's their fault for being there. _With that, she arrived at the bar. "Sebastian. Water. Aspirin. _Now._" Sebastian stared at her like she was crazy. "We don't ser-" She pulled the bartender by his tie and glared at him. "Water. Asprin. _NOW._" She hissed, pushing him away and causing him to break a few bottles, not that she cared.

"Nnnngh..." Yuki slowly sat up. "The..the heck? My head hurts..." She complained.

"Yuki-chan!" Aria immediately said. "You woke uuup!" She chanted. "MOOORNIIIIING!"

"Eh?" Yuki turned. "Oh hey, Aria-chan."

"MOOORNIIIIING!" Aria repeated. "Why do you all have a headache? All you did was take a naaap!"

Yuki then realized. "Crap...Hangovers..."

"Whats'a hangover?"

"Thing that happens after you drink." Yuki answered.

"I drink water and hings all the time and I never get a hangofer!" Aria announced, still grinning.

"I meant drinking _alcohol_." Yuki answered.

"Oh. Was that the same stuff you had then? What was that really nice one anyway?" Aria asked. "Am I allowed another?!"

"As long as I can get another..." Yuki offered, not knowing how to settle a hangover correctly.

"Okay! C'mooon!" Aria said, running back downstairs.

In the silence of the room, Ryu had ((finally)) passed out from all the alcohol consumption.

"Imma coming..." Yuki called out, rubbing her head.

Aria turned to stare at Yuki. "What was it callled?!"

"Cocktail. Theres different flavors, if you wanna try something new." Yuki answered, sitting next to Aria.

[AWWW, MEANIE][D:]

"What other flavors have they got?" Aria asked.

"Strawberry, Lemon, Orange, Kiwi, Cherry...Oooh! Orange Creme?" Yuki pointed to the one she last mentioned. "Count me in!"

Aria shrugged. "I'l have whatever that isss!"

Yuki nodded. _She__'__s gonna kill me when she isnt drunk anymore... _She thought, as she called the bartender over, and asked for 2 Orange Creme cocktails.

"YAAAAY!" Aria cheered.

Yuki chuckled, and drank her cocktail when she recieved it.

Aria gulped hers down in a few seconds. "THANK YOUU!"

The bartender nodded, and asked if they wanted anymore. Yuki gave him a nod.

Aria grinned. "YES PLEAAAASE!"

"Psssst...Aria-chan?" Yuki whispered. "Can you please try to be a little more quieter? I'm still on my first hangover..."

"Oh. Sorry!" Aria whisper-shouted.

"Its OK..." Yuki reassured, as she gulped down two more glasses. Then, she had an idea. "Wanna do a drinking game when the girls...And Hachi-kun... wake up?

"What kinda drnking gaaame?!" Aria asked as she gulped down her own drink.

"The kinda drinking game where everyone has to drink a glass if they never had done something before." Yuki explained.

"Ohhh..." Aria said. "OKAY!"

"You head on upstairs. I'll bring a crate of these up, K?~"

Aria nodded. "OOOKAAY!" She said. "I'll meet ya theeereee!" She shouted, running back upstairs and sitting down where she still had her jacket.

Yuki nodded, and called the bartender over. "Hey, can I have a crate of mixed flavors of cocktails, please? I need to bring some to my friends upstairs." "Course." The bartender spoke, and started the crate. A few minutes later, she recieved the crate, and thanked the bartender with a tip. She went upstairs to the lounge room. "I'm back!" She announced, holding the crate.

"YAAY! YUKI-CHAAAAN!" Aria said. "Come sit doown!"

"And sit I shall." Yuki joked, sitting next to Aria. "So what exactly happened since I was drunk?"

"You fell asleep during spin the bottle!" Aria said. "And so did neary everybody else! But not me or Ryu-chan! NOOPE!" She yelled. "So we edited the rules a little then after while stopped playing!" She grinned slightly. "And I think Ryu-chan likes Rei-chan!" She whisper-shouted. Rather loudly. "I ship it!"

"You know I do too~" Yuki laughed. "Spin the bottle, eh? Who did I kiss in what order here?" She asked with somewhat of a smirk.

"In order you got Ryu-chan then Ritsu-chan then Rei-chan then me and then me again!" Aria announced, grinning like a complete dumbass.

"Interesting combination...But how did I get you twice in a row?" Yuki asked.

Aria shrugged. "I spun and it landed on you then you spun and it landed on me! SIMPLE!" She yelled. "Why, are you complaiiining?"

"I wasnt complaining!" Yuki argued. "I was just asking."

"Oh. OKAAY!" Aria yelled. "Nobody liked kissed meh though..." She complained. "Apparently I'm borin'..."

"Not to me~" Yuki countered with a grin.

"Really? YAAY!" Aria cheered.

Yuki then glomped Aria. Because when shes drunk, she can be a bit like Izaya in glomping.

Aria laughed and hugged Yuki. "Yaaay!" She said for just about no reason.

"Hey, you think they'll wake up anytime soon?" Yuki asked, trying to see how she would react.

"Dunno!" Aria said. "Can we tip water on their faceeees?!"

"They'd be pissed...Lets let em sleep for a little longer." Yuki spoke as she nuzzled Aria's nose.

"Aww... Fiiiiine..." Aria said.

""Cmon, itll be fiiiine~"

"...Yeah, I guesss it will." Aria said, still fucking grinning.

Yuki chuckled, and kissed Aria.

Aria didn't pull away after, like, a second like she did with everybody else. That's all I can really say here though, dunno what else to type.

Yuk then thought of an idea. She saw others do this, so she, ever so slightly, touched Aria's tongue.

Eventually, Arata finally arrived to the private room. Wherever the hell this bastard was, he managed to lose his blazer[I dunno if I wanna kn wanna know where he was o_o], and his shirt was now open. He stumbles into the room, before faceplanting on the ground.

"Ughhh... ther' yu guys ar'... I've been lookin' for you guys..." he then promptly begins to snore.

"Arata-kuuun?~" Yuki called out, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, hey Inoue-kun!" Aria greeted. Nevermind, he fell asleep. Just HOW much had he had, exactly? "What'cha dooooin'?!" She asked despite it being clearly obvious.

Arata woke up again. "...'fuk're you guys doing?"

"Wadd does it look like?" Yuki asked

"HIII INOUE-KUUUUN!" Aria greeted again. "HAVE A GOOD NAAAP?!"

Arata simply snorted in response. I dunno.

"Oi, could ya wake up the othahs?" She asked suddenly "Were gonna do a drinking game sooon~"

"Eerrg... fine." Arata says. He stands up, wobbling on his feet, and puts his hands around his mouth. "HEY! Hey... y'... y'fucks... get up... fuckin'... time for breakfast..."

"How much did you drink?" Aria asked.

"I don't fuckin' know..." Arata slurred. "Th.. the bartender was tellin' me I drank like... everything... but... ah, 'fuk does he know..."

Hachirou mumbled something and woke up, yawning as he pushed his cap out of his eyes. Looks like he'd passed out. Probably had more to do with the last week of sleepless nights rather than any amount of alcohol (had he even had any? He didn't think so).

"MORNING HACHI-KUUUUN!" Aria screeched.

Arata's head pounded in response to the scream. He briefly considered sending an assassin after Aria.

Hachirou blinked and waved hesitantly. ..._Is she _**_still_**_ drunk?... Its been multiple hours, I think... _"...Um, good morning..."

"Wh... what time is it?" Arata asks, before checking his watch. He then remembers he doesn't have a watch. Shit.

"Eh, I guess this'll have to do"

"WHO CARES WHAT THE TIME IS?!" Aria yelled. "We won't be late fer anything!"

"Aria, I'm... I'm gonna fuckin'..." Arata trailed off, attempting to threaten an assassination. Of course, being the drunk off his ass guy that he is, failed miserably.

"What're you gon' dooo?!" Aria asked.

"Guuuuuys~" Yuki lazily called out.

"Yes, Yuki-CHAAAAAN~?!"

Hachirou lifted his watch and peered blearily at the screen. "...Um, it seems to be 2:00 am in the morning..." he answered.

"R... Really? Only two... the fuck..." Arata seemed extremely confused all of a sudden.

"IT'S STILL MORNIIIIIIIIING!"

"Guuuuuuuuuys..." Yuki called out, a bit louder this time.

"Wh... wha...?" Arata asks, only hearing Yuki about ten minutes later.

Hachirou blinked, not entirely sure how he would end up getting all his drunk friends home. He didn't have a drivers' license yet, after all. "...Um, what is it, Miharu-san?..."

"Are we doin that drinking gaaame or nawwww?"

Hachirou was a little concerned. "...Drinking Game?..." he repeated questioningly.

"Yeah! You know, if you havent done something befo, you have to drink a cocktail!" Yuki explained, showing the crate she broght up.

"Ughh... I've had too many drinking games already... but... al.. alright..."

"I'll plaaaaaaay!" Aria said.

Hachirou blinked. "Uh... I better not..." There were many things he'd never done before, after all, considering he was only a Luckster and they were Super High School Levels.

"Cmooooon! Pweaaaase?" Yuki begged Hachi, making an adorable puppy face at him

"...Do it or you're gay." Arata says to Hachi.

"What's wrong with gay people?!"

"...stuff." Arata replies, despite drawing blanks.

Aria pouted. "So you have a problem with guys who like guys and girls who like girls? MEANIE."

"I don't... I don't fuckin' know." Arata says in response. He's too confused to make up actual replies to anything.

Hachirou blinked. "...I, um, fail to see how not drinking makes me gay..." he responded.

Aria glared. "I like girls. You got a problem with me?!"

"Can you pleaaaase play with us, Hachi-k-kuuun?~" Yuki begged.

"I dunno... it... it just... it does, man." Arata says.

"Well whatever! Just pleaase play, Hachi-kun?" Aria asked, putting on the stupid fake puppy dog face that never works.

Yuki did the same.

"...ug, whatever." Arata mumbles, grabbing the cocktails or whatever. "Let's start without this... fuckin'... gay guy... cuz... he's gay..." [FOR THE RECORD I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS]

Arata grabs some shot glasses or something, assuming that there even are shot glasses, and pours everyone a shot of... something[EVERCLEAR], including Hachi. "So... who wants to start?"

"I willlll~" Yuki announced. "OK, Ok. So...Drink a glass if you never listened to dubstep before."

"...the fuck is a dubstep..." Arata mumbles, and drinks his shot.

Aria shrugged. "I've heard them. They aren't really my favorite though..."

"Dubstep...?" wondered Ritsu, taking a shot.

"Ah. Who's next?" Yuki asked, holding her glass in preparation.

"Umm... I'll go!" Aria volunteered(I can't spell it DX). "Um... drink a glass if you've... never stood on your head?" She asked, gulping down her own drink.

"...hm." Arata puts a finger to his chin. He ends up not drinking.[I am now trying to imagine Arata standing on his head.]

"I tried, but never succeeded." Yuki gulped[TODAY'S NEWEST WORD- GLUPED][TROLOLOLOLOLO] down her cocktail.

"Kay, alright, f... fuck off, it's my turn..." Arata says. "Drink if you've... never shot a man." Arata doesn't drink.

Yuki gulped her drink almost immediatly.

Aria drunk hers down. "I can't even shoot a gun!" Aria announced. "I can't even LIFT a gun!"

"M-My turn!" Yuki thought. "OK, this will sound very weird. BUT SCREW IT. Drink if you never had sex." Yuki drank.

Aria gulped down yet another drink, grinning like an idiot.

"If you've never...?" Arata thinks for a moment. Suddenly, with a horrifed look on his face, he realizes he shouldn't drink.

"So you had sex before, Arata-kun?"

"Well yeah! Otherwise he woulda' drank, right?"

Arata doesn't respond. He still has a horrified look on his face. "...it wasn't pleasant."

"Eh? You were raped? Or..." Yuki shooed off the thought. "Nah, forget it. Aria-chan, it's yo turn~"

"...sorta."

"Uuuuuuh... drink if you've never... walked into a door that was obviously closed!" Aria said. She didn't drink; she was infamous for walking into doors and lampposts.

Ritsu stared dejectedly down at her drink.

Yuki didnt drink. She walked into glass doors many times.

Remembering his backflip into the door earlier, Arata doesn't drink.

"Inoue-kun's turn, right?"

"Actually... I think... I think Hachi should have a turn..." Arata says, looking at Hachi.

Yuki nodded with Arata's statement. "Cmon, Hachi, just think of somethin!"

"Hachi-kun's turn then!"

"Oh, fine." Arata says. "I'll go. Drink if... if... nobody ever tried to assassinate you." Arata leaves his drink on the floor/table/whatever.

Aria drank again. "Nodody wants my blood!" she announced. "Thank everything!"

"Well, actually..." Arata mumbles, but trails off again.

"What about Yuki-chan? I bet nobody wants her dead!"

"Well..." Arata does the exact same thing again.

Yuki drank her drink.

Ritsu laughed hysterically but left her drink on the table.

"Wanna join in, Ritsu-chaaan?"

"She probably

And then, everyone promptly passed out since no one can connect.

And when Yuki woke up, she realized:

They had a bill of $10,583 worth of alcohol to owe.

Arata ran the fuck out of there before he needed to pay shit. Yuki shortly left after him.

Satomi drove them home since she managed to stay sober due to that napping.

And Sebastian had to pay for all the alcohol, or else Rei would kill him.

Aria ran so fast anybody would think she was trying to race against a course, no one got to sleep in the car. Arata was too busy blasting the radio.

Except Yuki, who sleeps with music for a living.

When Aria got back to her room, she spent the next several days locked in there, ashamed of herself. Her mom never figured it out, despite her little sister finding it obvious and her older brother openly joking about it.

Satomi vowed to never give Ami alcohol. EVER.

Yuki decided that...she would do this again, but only when they forgot all about it.

Hachirou was left to pay the bill by himself, despite being the only one there that was probably not a millionare. Boohoo. :C


End file.
